Drogur the Arcane
Drogur the Arcane is a secondary character that appears in Havoc. He is the Alpha diamond dog of Granite Back. An intellectual, he admires Equestria's technology and culture. His canon status is non-canon. Appearance Drogur is a diamond dog of the "alpha" subspecies, which makes him bigger and smarter than the rest of his race. His fur is black on the back and white on the front, with his face being black and his lower jaw white. His yellow eyes shine with intelligence. He often wears a chainmail and a black leather jacket with steel spikes, and carries a two handed axe to show that, despite being intelligent, he is as capable of violence as any diamond dog. Personality Drogur is intellectual and organized. He will choose a good game of chess over a good fight, but he enjoys both. He likes reading and having long conversations with intelligent people. He admires ponies for their intelligence and their pacifistic ways. Unlike most diamond dogs, he is against unnecessary cruelty and prefers rewarding the best workers instead of punishing the worst ones. His intelligence and love for culture are also very rare among diamond dogs, so he greatly values his few friends who are on his intelectual level. He has a big sense of duty towards his pack, as well as Machiavellian traits. History Drogur the Arcane was the first son of the previous Granite Back's Alpha. He was Beta since he was old enough to defeat the previous one and until he became Alpha when his father died. With his younger brother as a permanent Beta that would never challenge him, his main goal is to guarantee the safety and well being of the members of his pack. Some time before Havoc met Drogur he killed a red teen dragon and used his scales and bones to make himself a suit of armor. That, and killing an adult brown dragon some time later has earned him the unconditional admiration and obedience of all the diamond dogs who live in his den. Fearing a civil war among the diamond dogs who support slavery and those who don't, he wants his den to become part of Equestria, so whatever the outcome Granite Back won't be on the losers' side. Shortly after the return of the Crystal Empire, Drogur allies his clan with it, effectively becoming part of Equestria. This causes the neighbouring diamond dog clans to declare war on him, signaling the start of a war in Gem Fido. The army composed of the crystal ponies, equestrian ponies and "converted" diamond dogs is vastly superior to the uncoordinated and barbaric Gem Fido dogs, allowing them to conquer a quarter of Gem Fido in less than a year. Powers and abilities *Alpha blood: He is stronger, bigger and smarter than the common breed of diamond dog. *Superior intelligence: He is more intelligent than most members of his race, which places him a little above the pony average. *Latin magic: Drogur learned somehow that he can use magic if he says certain words aloud. However, he doesn't know Latin so the only words he can use are those that, by chance, are the same in Equestrian/English and in Latin. This magic ability has given him the title of "the Arcane" among the diamond dogs of his pack. *Expert fighter: being born the son of an Alpha, he has been taught how to fight since he can remember. This, and his self-training through books, makes him almost as lethal bare handed as he is with a weapon. He is, however, below average in raw strenght, since his bookish nature doesn't allow him to train his body as much as others Alphas. *Swordsmanship: Drogur has his own style, made byreading pony books on the subject, as well as old griffin documents, and practice. He would be considered an average swordsman by humans' standards, but that makes him a master by diamond dogs' standards. Equipment *Dragon armor: A set of armor that covers his entire body, made with the scales and bones of a teen red dragon. This gives him an advantage when fighting other diamond dogs, as their weapons can't pierce dragonscales, and a resistance to magic and fire. He also makes his unicorn slaves charge the scales with magic so he can use it to perform spells. *Dragon sword: A one-handed sword made with dragonscales. It can cut through most materials, save for a few notable expections like black dragon scales. Relationships *Havoc: the draconequus minor entered Granite Back and became a member of the pack thanks to his diamond dog transformation. Drogur suspected he was a changeling since he first met him, and when he revealed his true form Drogur decided to keep him as a "secret weapon". Havoc was banished by Drogur until he had no more enemies trying to kill him that could endanger the den. They are fond of each other, and Havoc taught Drogur how to play chess. *Shining Armor: Drogur and Shining Armor tolerate each other, as they are aware of the benefits of their alliance. However, Shining considers Drogur power-hungry and ruthless, making them clash and argue more often than not. *Princess Luna: Luna is a key figure in many diamond dog legends and prophecies. Even though Drogur doesn't give them too much credit, he still feels a great deal of admiration towards her. She is also one of the few ponies who can intimidate Drogur sucessfully. She doesn't trust Drogur's intentions, but has agreed to support him as long as his actions benefit ponykind. *Gavriila: his wife. He is the only one with the right to mate with her. She is his intelectual equal, which is one of the reasons why he loves her. *Borduk: his younger brother and Granite Back's Beta. They respect each other, but their opposite personalities make them clash and they keep themselves distanced. Borduk knows he would be a worse Alpha than Drogur, so he has never tried to challenge him for the title. *Julius: the keeper of knowledge of Granite Back. He is an old and cultivated diamond dog. Since the den decided to use writing instead of oral knowledge, his duty has changed from remembering all the history of their den to being a librarian and the one in charge of recording anything worth remembering. He often visits Drogur to have intelligent conversations. *Gwar: Drogur's firstborn. He isn't an adult yet, but he is as big as a common diamond dog. *Aelia: Drogur's daughter, she is about to hit adolescence. She looks like her mother. *Marius: Drogur's youngest child, and the most energetic of the trio. Drogur the Arcane Category:All Category:Noncanon Category:Alive